First Kisses, Last Kisses
by Tecla SAP
Summary: James e Lily. Sirius e Remus. Seus esperados primeiros beijos. Seus trágicos últimos beijos. Escrita por remuslives23, para serindraxx. Traduzida por Lady Anna Black.


**N/A:**_ Ok. Isso foi uma surpresa inesperada para mim – fluffy. Escrita em mais ou menos uma hora – seja gentil – e contém os casais J/L e S/R. Nunca escrevi J/L antes. Você foi avisado!_

_AVISO:__ Eu não acho que seja preciso um, já que não há nada explícito aqui, mas ainda assim, haverá beijo hetero e homossexual. Leia os dois, leia um; depende de você. : -)_

_Esta __foi escrito para __**serindraxx, **__quem pediu __uma __fic __dela própria. Obrigada por ler e deixar reviews em tantas das minhas fics, anteriormente, fofa! :-)_

**N/T: **Olá! É a primeira vez que traduzo uma Sirius/Remus, então, espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim. Vou traduzir para inglês todas as reviews e repassá-las para o remuslives23. Assim, ele pode ficar sabendo o que os seus fãns brasileiros e portugueses, acharam de sua fic e da minha tradução. Portanto, deixem reviews. :D

Beijos

_Lady Anna Black_

* * *

><p><strong>James e Lily<strong>

'Eu me diverti,' disse Lily, incapaz de esconder a surpresa em sua voz e James deixou um suspiro escapar – parte um insulto, parte divertimento.

'Minha intenção é agradar,' ele disse suavemente, ainda sem querer soltar a mão dela. Levou seis anos para que Lily parasse de o ver como um pregador de peças, necessitado de atenção, idiota ego maníaco e concordar em ir á 'um encontro, Potter'.

Eles haviam ido a Hogsmeade, James ameaçando os outros Marotos com uma lenta e dolorosa, morte pública, caso eles chegassem a cem metros do povoado; não queria que eles desviassem sua atenção da ruiva. Ele tinha sido atencioso, sem a asfixiar; educado sem ser duro, gentil sem a tratar como se fosse incapaz. Ele a havia levado para almoçar no Três Vassouras e não para o café de Madame Puddifoot, não desejando que ela pensasse que ele apenas queria beijá-la... Não que ele não quisesse, mas ele também queria conversar, conhecê-la. E estava funcionando – o dia estava sendo perfeito e, por isso, ele queria que nunca terminasse.

Agora, eles estavam ao pé da escada para o dormitório das garotas, o estômago de James retorcendo-se com o nervosismo, enquanto pensamentos corriam freneticamente pelo seu cérebro.

_Será que eu deveria beijá-la?_

_Ela vai me bater?_

_Ela pode nunca mais falar comigo novamente se eu beijá-la... Ela pode nunca mais falar comigo novamente se eu não beijá-la._

_E se o meu beijo for uma droga?_

_Merda, eu deveria ter pedido algumas dicas para o Sirius..._

Ele estava tão preso nos próprios pensamentos, que não viu a expressão de expectativa no rosto de Lily transforma-se em impaciência.

'Ah, pelo amor de Deus,' ela resmungou, esticando-se para afundar os dedos no cabelo negro de sua nuca. Então, puxou o rosto dele para que encontrasse o dela.

Seus lábios suaves pressionaram-se contra os dele e, por um momento, James estava muito surpreso para registrar que, sim, esta era a garota com quem ele havia fantasiado por muito tempo; e que o estava beijando e que, merda... Talvez ele fizesse melhor se retribuísse.

Os lábios dele se abriram e Lily aproveitou a oportunidade, deslizando a ponta de sua língua por sobre a carne macia. O estômago de James deu uma cambalhota e ele perdeu a noção sobre o que era próprio para um primeiro beijo, agarrando seus lábios e puxando seu corpo para mais perto de si. Sua boca abriu-se ainda mais, num arfar, enquanto seu flexível corpo pressionava-se contra a estrutura musculosa que era James. Ele mergulhou sua língua na boca da garota. Lily deixou que um pequeno gemido escapasse; e enquanto o beijo se aprofundava, suas línguas batalhavam por dominância. Os braços da garota deslizavam pelo pescoço do rapaz, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se erguia na ponta dos pés.

Ela tinha o gosto do chocolate que eles compartilharam no povoado. Pressionava-se contra ele, esfregando seus corpos um contra o outro e criando uma fricção deliciosa, a qual provocava pequenas explosões de fogos de artifício dentro dele.

O som de vozes vindo da escada fez com que se separassem. Eles ficaram encarando um ao outro, um pouco desacreditados e ofegantes, tentando empurrar um pouco de ar para dentro de seus pulmões desprovidos de oxigênio.

'Nada mal, Potter, ' Lily elogiou com um sorriso atrevido, subindo os degraus. 'Nada mal, mesmo. '

Ela escalou a escada devagar, mexendo um pouco os quadris e deixando James a encarar com um sorriso reverencial no rosto. Uma vez que ela havia desaparecido de vista, seu sorriso alargou-se e James saltou no ar, erguendo o punho e berrando 'whoopp', antes de correr pelas escadas para o seu dormitório.

* * *

><p><strong>Remus e Sirius<strong>

'O que você pode eventualmente encontrar de tão interessante nesse livro mofado e velho, que faria você lhe dar toda a atenção que deveria estar dando a mim?' Sirius reclamou, largando-se junto de Remus.

O lobisomem tinha, em sua frente e apoiado sobre seu estômago, uma almofada sobre a qual estava um velho romance de capa dura. Remus não dera nenhuma indicação de que notara a presença do amigo, não fosse o fato de uma ruga ter se formado entre suas sobrancelhas quando Sirius deu-lhe um empurrão. Ele não fez comentários, acostumado com os dramas de Sirius, apenas virou a página do livro.

'Reeemmmuuusss!'

Houve uma minúscula contração nos lábios do garoto de cabelos castanhos, porém seus olhos permaneceram fixos no livro.

'Você não é divertido.'

Sirius encarou o dossel acima da cama de Remus. James os havia feito jurar por suas vidas que, hoje, eles ficariam longe de Hogsmeade. O garoto de óculos não queria que nada saísse errado durante a sua dura batalha para sair com Lily Evans. Sirius havia passado o dia pulando do dormitório para a sala comunal, e de volta ao dormitório; uma nervosa bola de energia. Remus, por outro lado, estava imóvel, tranqüilo, contrastando totalmente com ele.

_Os opostos se atraem... Eu espero._

Ele suspirou e rolou para o lado, apoiando a cabeça erguida. Seus olhos cinza absorvendo cada traço do rosto do outro garoto tão avidamente quanto um homem embriaga-se de água, após ter passado meses vagando pelo deserto. Ele sabia que estava meio apaixonado pelo amigo, mas não sabia como este se sentia sobre ele. Remus gostava de caras, ele havia dito isso ano passado, mas isso não significava que ele consideraria Sirius um namorado em potencial. Incerteza não era uma emoção que caia bem com o normalmente, seguro de si, Sirius Black. Então, ele havia decidido que chegara a hora de fazer alguma coisa sobre o perpétuo estado de limbo no qual flutuava.

'Era hora de começar a tarefa principal ou continuar com os preparatórios'.

Nós de ansiedade apertavam-se em seu peito quando ele olhou para o amigo, _seu amigo,_ a quem ele queria mais do que qualquer coisa antes em sua vida. Sua boca abriu-se diversas vezes para dizer, 'Eu quero você. Eu preciso de você. Acho que te amo', porém nada saiu por ela. Ele suspirou, de novo, frustrado com sua inabilidade de dizê-lo.

Remus balançou um pouco a perna e o movimento fez com que Sirius direcionasse sua atenção para elas. Ao olhar de volta para o rosto dele, Remus havia virado a cabeça e o estava encarando.

'Você vai, algum dia, me beijar?' ele perguntou, e a boca assustada de Sirius abriu-se.

'Isso é muito pouco atrativo, Padfoot', ele disse com um sorriso, fechando o livro, divertido com a expressão abobalhada do amigo.

'Você... Você... Você... '

'Sim,' Remus concordou, seu sorriso alargando-se com as tentativas falhas do garoto confiante, que procurava fazer um discurso coerente. 'Eu sei. Eu já sabia há algum tempo.'

'Por que você não disse nada?' Sirius perguntou, indignado.

'Porque eu precisava saber se isso era uma distração momentânea devido ao tédio, ou se você realmente... Se importava comigo,' ele contou, devagar. 'Porque eu realmente me importo com você, e não quero ser algum tipo de experimento.'

'Você não é, Remus', Sirius se prontificou a dizer, tentando fazê-lo sentir a sinceridade naquelas palavras. 'Eu... Eu nunca me senti assim antes... Eu te acho maravilhoso, e tão engraçado, e esperto, e bonito...'

O que mais ele poderia ter pensado sobre Remus ficou perdido assim que o lobisomem inclinou-se, esfregando sua boca sobre a de Sirius. Então, ele sussurrou 'Cala a boca, Padfoot,' antes de segurar com firmeza o lábio inferior do Maroto entre os seus próprios.

Ele calou-se, movendo a cabeça para o lado para ter melhor acesso á boca de Remus. Tentativamente, traçou sua língua pelo lábio superior do outro. Remus fez um pequeno barulho e seus lábios se abriram; o macio músculo encontrando o de Sirius. Acariciaram-se de maneira tentadora antes de, por algum tipo de mútuo acordo que não precisava ser dito, o beijo foi, de repente, aprofundado. Suas línguas procuravam uma a boca do outro, explorando, provando.

Uma das mãos de Sirius mergulhou no cabelo do lobisomem, e ele ainda possuía suficiente presença de espírito para perceber o quão macio era ele. Porém, tal presença, assim como qualquer pensamento consciente, voou pela janela quando Remus mordiscou seus lábios. Este fez um movimento e Sirius caiu sobre o colchão, gemendo ao sentir uma mão descendo por seu peito para agarrar-lhe intensamente, o quadril. Remus apoiava-se em seu peito, enquanto suas bocas movimentavam-se, famintas. A respiração voraz preenchia o ambiente; gemidos e suspiros alimentando o que havia dentro de suas calças.

Uma porta bateu contra a parede e os dois separam-se rapidamente, voltando aos seus respectivos lugares; sentados e assustados. James permanecia de pé, á porta, sorrindo de um jeito maníaco.

'Lily me beijou!' ele deixou escapar, incapaz de esconder sua satisfação. Sirius disse, exclamando ao mesmo tempo, cheio de alegria, 'Remus me beijou!'

Eles se encararam, sorrindo, e depois, disseram juntos, 'Bem, já estava na hora.'

**N/A: Eu sei – sem sexo. Também me surpreendi! Por favor, reviews... Eu preciso saber se sou capaz de escrever uma fluffy ou se isso foi um lixo.**


End file.
